


To see a softer side of him

by OGMadster



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, WoLhaurchestimeric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGMadster/pseuds/OGMadster
Summary: An intimate encounter between Haurchefant and Estinien has the former seeing how much he can get the latter to unravel...
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	To see a softer side of him

Their mouths collided in a sloppy kiss, ungentle, more tongue and teeth than lips. Estinien was already huffing, a hint of a groan sneaking out of him before he could stop it, and the way it sounded as it passed into Haurchefant’s mouth only made him swell harder in his trousers. Haure - it was a sweet nickname that Kyler had given him, and in spite of himself it had grown on Estinien, it just suited the man so well - made a sound of reply, intrigued, and chuckled a little, damn him, as he captured his bottom lip between his teeth and bit lightly. Estinien growled out a sound and gripped his shoulders harder.

“In a rush, are we?” Haure said quietly, a sort of delight in his voice that was deeply enticing.

Estinien met his eyes and held his gaze fast, fiercely. “Get me out of these clothes, Fury damn you,” he growled.

“As you wish,” he replied, and his growing lust-filled smile only made his eyes cut deep. Gods, Estinien wanted him.

Haurchefant felt his smile building as he stripped Estinien bare, working as quickly as he confidently could. It was still clearly not fast enough for him, based on the impatient twist of his mouth, his deepening blush, how he squirmed, waiting. Estinien was ever impatient in matters of the bedroom, until he wasn’t. Haure cherished seeing him choose a slower, softer encounter as much as he did seeing him reduced to doing so, quivering and overwhelmed. He wondered if he would witness either of those facets of his lover today as he exposed more and more of his skin. Estinien closed the distance between them again, stretching forward and up to capture Haure’s mouth in another bruising kiss; when Haurchefant touched his tongue to the other man’s lip he moaned and his own darted out to meet it. Haure ran his hands, slow, from his upper back down along his spine to his ass, squeezing it. Estinien growled.

“What?” Haurchefant had the gall to ask, even managed to look almost innocent. “You’ve a fine ass and you know it, why should I not show my appreciation?” He grinned down at him.

Estinien’s nose wrinkled a touch. “So get these damned trousers off me.”

“So I may better admire it?” He shot back. “Gladly.” Haure gave his chest a solid push and Estinien, caught off guard, toppled back to the bed behind him, silver eyes wide with surprise. Haure leaned down to remove them, as he’d been bid, and Estinien actively considered kicking him. Just a little. For the shove. But the smile he gave him, one that made his deep blue eyes twinkle with mischief and desire, only made him want to squirm.

“There we are,” he said as he followed his instructions, freeing him fully from his trousers and his smallclothes at once. Haure was gratified to see Estinien’s cock already at attention, and it was ever so tempting.

Whether he meant to or not, as Haurchefant looked down at him, he wet his lips, tucked the lower one between his teeth. Like Estinien was something delectable, something he was going to savor. A chill shot down Estinien’s spine at the sight. Haure began undressing himself, then, but his eyes never left Estinien’s body. He felt pinned under that hungry look for a moment. He sat up in spite of it, reaching to help.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Haurchefant’s smile widened again. “You look so comfortable.”

Estinien returned a cut of a look, sitting up further and, holding his eyes, licking a stripe up his newly-exposed abdomen. It stoked the fire already blazing in Haurchefant. He hurried. And when he was free of his clothes he bent, kissing Estinien’s corded neck, nipping at his skin and gratified at the low moan he got for it. Next his shoulder, his chest, his nipple - Estinien’s breath hitched at the last and Haure paused to take his time, running a hand up his thigh as he did, brushing over his cock, hot to the touch. A bead of slick was already forming, fit to leak, and Haure could swear he quivered in his hand as he grasped him, spreading it, pumping him once, slowly.

Estinien growled out a sound, feeling himself shake. If Haure was going to torment him, well.... that was alright, and the fact was shocking to himself, in a quiet sort of way. He let him do as he pleased, slowly, terribly slowly stroking him, his mouth wandering to the opposite side of his chest. After being lost in long moments of pleasure, a breath of a laugh left him. “And here I thought you were interested in my ass,” he said.

Haurchefant’s eyes snapped up to his. His mouth left his nipple with a wet pop. “Oh, I am,” he smiled darkly, pressing again on his chest until Estinien was lying back in the bedclothes. And then he retreated, lowering himself, and licked the underside of his shaft to the head, quick. Estinien hissed out a sound. Haurchefant gripped his thighs, parting and lifting them, nuzzled his balls by way of demonstrating where he was heading.

“What—“ Estinien nearly choked on the sound that escaped him as Haure licked his hole. Gentle, brief, at first, but soon he was pressing and prodding and lapping at him with his wet, hot mouth. Estinien gripped the sheets, trembling taking him in waves. He felt himself loosen and Haure pressed his tongue inside him and he strangled out another sound, felt himself drip.

Only when Haurchefant was well and convinced that he’d nearly wet Estinien enough as it was did he surface, smiling. His lover was trembling, a vibrant blush on his face and ears, how hard he was breathing clear from the rise and plunge of his chest. “Aren’t you the most beautiful sight?” He purred up at him, rising and planting a kiss on the inside of his thigh. “Give me a moment,” he went to rinse his mouth out - for Estinien’s sake as much as his own, as he wasn’t willing to forgo kissing him - and fetch the oil while he was at it.

When he returned Estinien looked up at him, eyes wide - in another context he might have looked spooked - his lips parted. The red of his blush was beautiful against his bronze skin, seemed fitting, somehow, and the sight of him, ready and waiting and wanting, took Haurchefant’s breath away.

“You,” a shadow of a laugh escaped him. “Are a vision,” he told him, leaning down, further parting his legs with his body, and pressed a kiss to his lips, yet deep, but softer than before. Estinien moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, twining the fingers of one hand through his cobalt-silver hair and holding on. Haure eased an oil-slick finger inside him and savored how he clung to him, how it made him pull on his hair just a touch, it sending a wave of pleasant tingles over his scalp and down his back.

Estinien was lost already. Ordinarily being this noisome, this...needy, set him on edge, tempted old shame and embarrassment to the surface but today, now, for reasons wholly unknown they were absent. Haurchefant had barely worked him and yet he was already loosening. His mind stayed quiet. Estinien pressed his tongue into his mouth, seeking his, and relished the groan Haure returned him for it.

Haurchefant liked this pliant, pleasure-drunk Estinien. Not that he disliked his rough edges, his quips (in fact he often looked forward to both), but something in the softness of this, of its simplicity, spoke of comfort. Of trust. He cherished them.

“Oh Estinien,” he said low in his ear, somewhere between a whisper and a moan. Estinien’s breath hitched at the sound. “You are _so soft_ inside,” he told him, and eased another finger in. Beneath him, his lover choked out a sound, back arching just so, a shiver of tension over his fingers at first. “Even when you tighten on me,” he went on, and made his own sound of pleasure at it, pumping him slow, gentle. “You’re practically plush,” his lips moved against his ear and he felt Estinien drip against his navel and loosen. He kissed the shell of his ear. Feeling mischievous, he went on, “Like Aymeric’s lips,” and pressed upward with his fingertips and licked his ear at once.

“Oh fuck,” Estinien managed, voice wavering.

“Like yours, when you grace us with a smile,” he grinned against his ear, kissed and then nipped the lobe, rubbed that place inside him in gentle circles. Estinien shuddered. “And hot, too,” he went on, added a third finger, licked his ear from lobe to tip.

“F-fuck, Haure...!” he choked, spasming against him.

“Hot as Kyler’s mouth when you’ve flustered him,” he said low, feeling perhaps a little wicked. It sounded as though Estinien was going to swear again but his words got lost on the way, a shapeless sound rushing out of him instead. He was ready. Haure pulled his fingers out of him, pausing only to apply some oil to himself, distracting him by switching sides to nip at his other ear.

Estinien arched and moaned, turning his head away only to sate his urge to squirm as Haurchefant pushed into him slowly, and even with his ministrations he felt himself stretch. Somehow, having Haure ease into him was just as intense as when he was quick and rough, how Estinien usually liked it: today, it was perhaps even moreso. Haurchefant moaned out his pleasure above him; Estinien dug his fingers into his shoulders. It was good he’d filed his nails, nearly claws as they were, recently or else he would have drawn blood.

“Oh Estinien,” he groaned with shuddering breath and rocked further into him still.

“Haure, gods,” he panted out, clutching to him even as he felt himself tremble and relax, allowing him in, allowing him to fill him. At first Haurchefant thrust into him slow and steady - “You feel so wonderful, Estinien,” - and just as it was beginning to drive him wild, he reached out and closed his hand over Estinien’s cock. Estinien tried to bite back a yelp of pleasure and protest both, he was so sensitive, everything was so much, he was unable to focus on anything but Haure and their bodies and the feel of every place they met.

A chuckle escaped Haure before he could stop it. Estinien’s eyes were rolling, his mouth slack, his body by turns languid and tight-coiled. “So beautiful,” he said again, thrusting and pumping him at once; he spurted in his hand and was still wanting. Estinien writhed for him, his white hair a messy cloud about his head, his bangs fallen away from his eyes, fully exposing his face and the strain and ecstasy in his expression. Haure shifted if only just, pressing deeper, and Estinien clenched his teeth, growling. Now that, that was more expected for him, but that it was sudden and rough against the tenderness of the moments leading to it made it somehow that much more exciting.

“Haur- Haurchefant,” he grated out.

“Yes?” He squeezed tighter for a moment, rubbed his thumb over his head, and was rewarded by him flinching beneath him.

“Please,” he said, voice low and raw, only then locking gazes with him. “Use me.”

Haurchefant’s eyes twinkled down at him. “Hmmm,” he made a show of thoughtfulness, pulling almost fully out only to slide himself back in just as slowly as he had at first. “Isn’t that what I’ve been doing?” he teased, and his smile was so genuine and playful that it made Estinien want to wipe it off his face with his own mouth, if only he could sit up enough to reach.

“Haure,” he protested, rougher still. “Please.” Haurchefant chuckled, damn him, bending to lick one of his nipples. Estinien resisted the urge to yank on his hair. If he wanted him to beg him, he’d make good. “Please,” he huffed out again, not able to mind that he sounded a little desperate.

“Please what?” Haurchefant asked, focus sudden and intense on his face.

“Please, Haurchefant, I want you to take me,” he growled out.

Something in how he said it (or in the sharp cut of his silver eyes, or how handsome he looked with a sheen of sweat, or how he lacked his usual scowl and looked vulnerable instead, or...) stoked the fire in him to blazing. He breathed out a “yes” that was mostly lost, pulling back and getting his own legs under him so that he could take hold of him, pull him toward himself on the bed, turn him onto one side, lift one of his thighs to hook Estinien’s knee over his own shoulder, straddle his other leg, and press into him deep, all the way to the hilt. He held his waist and thrust into him hard, pulling him into it as much as pushing inside him, jarring him on the bed and loving that he let him.

Estinien cried out, his nerves singing relief. How easily Haure had turned him, moved him just how he wanted, the strength of his hands only made how he fucked him more satisfying. Hauchefant’s fingers dug into him and he knew that come morning he’d have little bruises left behind. He felt himself jolt and leak at the thought.

“Haurchefant, Haure, yes,” he babbled unthinking, and let out another cry of mingled pain and pleasure as his lover got a handful of his hair and pulled, snapping his head back and baring his throat. With a growl of lust Haure shifted them both, slamming into the place inside him he’d teased so thoroughly before. Estinien all but wailed.

“Estinien,” Haurchefant began, watching his face, devouring each and every shift of his expression. He took his cock in his hand again and pumped him, fast.

Estinien was unraveling, he was going to pieces, it was too much, too much pleasure, he—

“I want to see you make a mess of yourself.”

And yet being told that brought him more still. His eyes strayed to Haurchefant’s face and he knew he was done for on the instant: his flush from exertion, his messy hair, but most of all his focus were overwhelming.

“Estinien,” Haurchefant bade him, voice rough, loud. A command. “Come.”

A cry strangled out of him and he obeyed, long and hard, his own spill spattering his chest, dripping down toward the sheets. Haure didn’t relent, drawing Estinien’s climax on and on. At last Haure roared, erupted in him, thrashing harder than ever through it until Estinien was full and leaking even with him still inside him.

Haure let out an especially tremulous breath, a sigh that gave way to him panting, his body finally relaxing. Estinien was keening beneath him, his voice still sounding here and there as he gasped for air.

“Esti,” he said softly, laying a hand on his hip gently, now.

Estinien slowly came back to himself, as the ringing in his ears gave way to the thunderous beating of his own heart and, at last, to Haurchefant’s voice, murmuring sweet nothings as he ever so tenderly shifted him to a more comfortable position. Haure leaned down, nuzzling his cheek, his neck, softly. “And was that what you wanted, my sweet?” He asked, planting a soft kiss on his jaw.

“Y-yes,” Estinien managed, his breath shuddering out of him before it finally began to calm. He was exhausted, suddenly.

“Will you let me clean you up?” Haurchefant asked, mindful of how Estinien’s eyes were drooping. “I could draw you a bath.”

He stirred a bit at that, a shadow of a frown showing.

“I’ll wash you, you can doze, if you like.” Haure wanted to pamper him, wanted to take care of him. He so seldom allowed it.

Estinien blinked sleepily. “Alright,” he sighed out, a hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

As he’d said, such a gentle expression betrayed how soft his lips were, that they were fuller naturally than his typical scowl let on. Haure counted himself fortunate indeed, getting to see such a soft smile, gathering him into his arms.

“Let’s wipe you down a bit while the water runs, darling,” he said, kissing his temple and carrying him toward the bathroom. Estinien only hummed in reply, languid and loose in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Just bottom!Estinien brainwyrms, dedicated to the one, the only, Estinien's Cumsock
> 
> Timeline? What timeline this is No Thoughts Only Smut hours
> 
> Come shout with me about FFXIV on twitter @ScruffyChocoboi


End file.
